Memories
by DevilaShiftwell
Summary: Memories from the past and to create memories in the future.


Holley walked into their little office in their house. Finn was sitting in his large chair, writing an email to some other agent. He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were almost closed. He finally finished his email and sent it. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms. Holley quickly came behind him and gave him a hug. Finn was surprised. It was really late and he had tucked her in a few hours ago. He spun his chair around and got up. Holley hugged him again and this time Finn returned it. Finn softly placed a kiss on top of her hair and forehead.

"Why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare? Or did you need something?" Holley smiled at his questions. He was always worried about her. He took care of her when she was sick and always was there to comfort her when she had night terrors. He would feel it when Holley needed something and would bring it to her. When she felt miserable he would make her sit on his lap and would put his arms around her. He would rock back and fourth while nuzzling her neck. He was always there for her. And Holley always did the same for him as well.

Holley kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "I was cold because there wasn't anyone to keep me warm." Holley said and they walked together back to their bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Finn opened it for her like the gentleman he is. Holley rolled her eyes. Nowadays there weren't much gentlemen around. They were really rare to find. But this gentleman had found her first. She closed her eyes as she remembered how they first met.

Holley and Devila searched through the crowd for the two agents they were supposed to meet. Holley suddenly saw a man in a silver blue suit looking at his watch. She recognized the watch. It was a watch for men which was given by CHROME. It was actually a mini computer. It had a camera too and the man had just seen her through it. Holley nudged Devila and signaled her that she found one of the agent. Devila told her that she would go and find the other agent. Holley nodded and walked towards the grinning male. When she reached him, she closed her eyes halfway and greeted him.

"Oh, hello." He responded the same way, "Hello.". Even though they knew that the other one was a secret spy they couldn't be too careful. "A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator." Holley asked with her deep british accent. "That's because it's air-cooled." The man responded.

The female spy smiled a little and introduced herself:

-Great. I'm Agent Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo Station. My partner and I are here to deliver a message from London. Speaking of my partner, she went to find your partner. Any ideas where they could be?"

-My partner said that he was going to be on the mezzanine..." Finn glanced upwards and spotted Leland talking with the woman Agent Shiftwell was with.

-They're up there... You must try the canapés on the mezzanine!" He told her, saying the second part a little louder.

They walked to the glass round elevator as two person walked out of it. They got in and waited in silence. Once they reached the top they exited the elevator and walked towards the two agents. The woman saw them coming and reached out her hand to greet Finn:

-I'm Agent Shiftwell. Devila Shiftwell from the Tokyo Station. I see you've met my sister and partner." She smiled at him and then smirked at Holley. Holley knew the look. The look that said 'This has got to be your future boyfriend!'. Holley stepped on Devila's foot and heard an "ouch!" coming from her. Now it was Holley's time to smirk.

Leland and Finn looked at each other and they decided to introduce themselves.

-I'm Leland Turbo. I'm his partner."

-And I'm Finn McMissile. We're from the London Headquarters." They introduced. All together they started to walk."Anyways, has the lab boys analyzed the photo we sent?"

-Yes. It appears to be a standard television camera. But they said if you could get closer pictures next time that'd be great." Holley answered him. Finn and Leland were shocked.

-This was London's message?" They asked at the same time. The twins stopped for a minute then faced them.

-No. No. Um, no sir. Turns out the oil platform you two were on were sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world."

-How did we miss that?" Finn asked himself.

-They've been scrambling with everyones satellites, the Americans found it right before you two did. They replaced an agent under deep cover. He was able to take a photo of the person running the whole operation."

-Well, who is it? Has anyone seen the photo, yet?" Finn asked looking at the beautiful woman walking next to her. He quickly shook his emotions out. Now was not the time to develop a crush.

-No one's seen the photo, yet. The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready." Holley asked as they neared the edge.

-Good, good." Leland said relieved. Finn and Leland searched the ground below for any sign of the American. But what they saw instead was worse. They took steps backwards. Holley and Devila looked at them confused.

-What is it?" They asked.

-Change of plan. You two are meeting the American." Finn told them.

-What!?" They almost screamed. Leland sighed. He didn't want to put them in danger because they didn't know one thing about being a field agent.

-Those thugs down there were on the oil platform. If they see us the whole mission is compromised." Finn explained.

-But they think I'm dead too! Long story short I gave them a hard time when they captured me. I blew their whole hideout and they thought I died in it!" Devila told the two agents. Holley looked even more panicked now.

-I'm technical, you see! I'm in diagnostics! I'm not a field agent!" Holley exclaimed with a nervous smile. Finn looked at her and gave her the charming smile that drove tons of woman crazy.

"You are now."

Holley opened her eyes at the last part. She promised herself that she would step on his foot for pushing her into the field. Finn was currently holding her hand and with his other hand he was combing his neat black hair.

Holley smirked like Devila would before pulling a wild prank and stepped on his right foot. She was wearing a slipper with heals and Finn was only wearing socks so it hurt a little... It actually hurt a lot. It hurt like hell but Finn didn't show any expression or else Holley would get what she wanted. He looked at her and asked "Why?" with the cutest shocked and curious face she had ever seen.

On missions and when they were outside he always had his charming smile on and looked hotter than a hot dog and women always gawked at him. But at home he was just a little puppy. Holley's little puppy.

They laid side by side. Finn pulled Holley close and nuzzled the crook of her head. They fell asleep together and dreamed of always being together. They dreamed of creating new memories.


End file.
